


May wrap them in a blue cloud-cloth

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mystacor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "It's supposed to be relaxing," Adora told her, shoving a rolled towel into Catra's hands as a distraction from the strange concept.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	May wrap them in a blue cloud-cloth

Visiting Mystacor was much better than she had found it that first time, Adora soon decided, and did her best not to count the more recent quest in the secret tunnels as a visit. She had more friends now, friendships stronger than before, and most importantly of all she had Catra. Who was looking suspiciously at the stretch of cliff, the lapping cloud-waves, and the towels that Glimmer was arranging for herself, Bow, and Perfuma.

Mermista, Scorpia and Frosta had so far proved impossible to pry out of the steam room. Surprisingly, Melog had joined those three, daringly extending one paw into the hot water.

Catra had a similar wariness to her, here at the edge.

"It's supposed to be relaxing," Adora told her, shoving a rolled towel into Catra's hands as a distraction from the strange concept. Catra's claws flexed on the fabric. Hopefully Glimmer's aunt wouldn't mind the occasional few holes in a towel; she hadn't knitted those.

Adora led her girlfriend a little ways from the others, enough that they could say private things at louder than a whisper. When she unrolled her towel, Catra followed her example. Lying down with slow caution, Catra flexed her bare feet on the rock. "It's warm." She sounded surprised.

"If you don't stay on a towel the rock dust gets everywhere, though," Adora cautioned. "But we can try the baths later." That was more than half teasing, and when Catra wrinkled her nose, her ears angling at what she considered the unbearable prospect of being in water, Adora smiled wide.

"Fine, I'll just brush it all off you tonight." She touched Catra's arm, which was not dusty at all yet. Not tickling, or at least not tickling more than a little, because if she did Catra would start wiggling and maybe roll off the towel and then they'd probably end up play-fighting and maybe fall off the edge of the cliff.

Catra frowned, but her ears were angled forward as she said, "Don't wipe my stripes off." She moved closer, which made the towel rucking up into probably less comfortable ripples, but Adora wasn't going to complain if Catra wasn't. Especially because Catra actually started to snuggle in, her head on Adora's shoulder. If she fell asleep there, Adora would be okay with not being supposed to move while lying on the beach. This time, with Catra, she could relax.


End file.
